


Only The Best

by TimelessAnon



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Firsts, Fluff, Turtleneck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessAnon/pseuds/TimelessAnon
Summary: Short family fic: Asher has a cute surprise for his beautiful wife Maria and his son Garcia.





	Only The Best

“Sorry, I’m late.” Asher called out as he came into the apartment after a long day of work. He smiled as he hadn’t meant to be late but the day got away from him.

“It’s ok, you’re home and that’s all that matters.” Maria said with a smile as she got up from the floor to give him a proper kiss ‘hello’. He pulled back and pressed a kiss to her forehead before he held up a shopping bag. He'd bought it during his lunch break.

“And this is for our first Christmas card as a family.” He said, Maria gave him an odd look but she wore a small smile of amusement on her face.

“It’s only September.” She told him as she took the bag from him.

“I like to be prepared.” Asher told her with a grin.

“I remember that being a problem of ours.” Maria teased lightly as the whole reason they had a beautiful baby boy named Garcia existed. A very welcome ‘mistake’ in their life. Their 6 month old son crawled across the shag pile carpet to Asher’s feet. Asher picked him up into his arms, he pressed a kiss followed by a raspberry to Garcia’s chubby little cheek earning him a cute smile and giggle.

They followed Maria as she moved to the lounge room and sat on the lounge together. Asher couldn’t help but smile as Garcia cuddled close to him. It was one of the highlights of his day being with his family. Maria pulled out the bundle of sweaters. She gave him a weird look as she clearly didn’t know what to think. Then as she found two adult size burgundy turtleneck sweaters and a baby burgundy turtleneck onesie. She couldn’t help but laugh as she picked up the tiny turtleneck onesie.

“Oh, Asher. This is too adorable.” She whispered before giving him the most beautiful smile. She held the garment to her chest before holding out again to inspect it.

“You said we needed to do our Christmas family photo. I figured we all have to wear the same turtleneck with those ugly Christmas vests your mother knitted.” Asher said in amusement, Maria gave a disapproving look but her eyes twinkled in amusement.

“You’re too much.” She told him with a laugh.

“Is that a no to the turtleneck?” he asked, Garcia wiggled in his arms and reached out towards Maria. “Cause look at him, Garcia wants his first turtleneck.” He said in a teasing manner.

“He wants his bottle which is what I was about to give him when you walked in.” Maria informed him as she picked up the baby bottle that was on the coffee table and handed it to Asher. Garcia's tiny hands grappled the bottle and he started to guzzle the milk. “See.” Maria said with a grin as she was right.

“No, he took the bottle as a consolation prize.” Asher joked as he adjusted Garcia in his arms. Garcia fussed for a couple seconds before he wiggled himself into a comfortable position. Asher smiled, as Garcia looked up at him as he guzzled his milk.

“You keep telling yourself that.” Maria quipped, she inspected the baby turtleneck again.  “How does this even work?” she asked.

“Snap buttons. It’s a training turtleneck.” Asher said, he smiled and made faces at Garcia. Garcia smiled, milk spilled down his cheek. The tiny smile turned into a dirty look at Garcia realised his drink being interrupted. He grumbled at Asher and looked to Maria before he continued drinking. He knew she wouldn't make faces at him. Asher chuckled as he knew he shouldn't play with Garcia while he was eating as it made him a bit of a grump. But he couldn't resist Garcia's adorable face and seeing him smile.

“This is just too much.” Maria said to him as she carefully folded the clothing and placed them to the side. Asher adjusted Garcia in his arms so he had a better view of his mother as he finished his bottle.

“We’ll look amazing.” Asher assured her, he took the empty bottle from Garcia and rubbed the baby's back. Garcia gave a tiny belch, that made Maria chuckle and praise him. “Your mother will love it.”  Asher told her.

“She’ll knit us more vests.” Maria said making a face as she didn't want that. Asher gave a shrug as if to say he didn’t mind.

“We’ll just keep wearing them. Maybe she can knit me and Garcia matching turtlenecks.” Asher teased. Maria shook her head.

“No, only the best turtlenecks for my boys.” Maria told him, Asher grinned.


End file.
